


Revenge

by Jeni (BellaGattino)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aj's girlfriend doesn't do what he wants to do he gets 'revenge' or at least he tries to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"Damn it Alex." I groaned out. "I can't help it." 

"But baby you promised." He said trying to pull the puppy dog eyes through the phone. 

I exhaled a long puff of smoke, "You know the puppy dog eyes only work when I can see them you dumbass." I said grinning. 

"Oh fuck you." He said his voice belying his words. I knew he was grinning. 

"I would but I told you I can't. I have to get this done." 

"What exactly do you have to get done? You still haven't answered that question yet." 

"I told you I have to finish this paper." 

"What paper? And when is it supposed to be done." Aj knew I had a thing for getting projects done long before they were due. He had caught me and he knew it. 

'my dissertation on Henry VIII. You know how important getting my doctorate is to me." I cleared my throat when I realized how annoying I sounded. 

I heard him inhale a drag of his cigarette, "You still didn't answer my question." 

"Yeah I did." I said, I knew the paper wasn't due till December, but hell this was hard stuff. I didn't want to go to L.A. for a month and get back and have no time to get everything done the way it needed to be done. "Alex this paper will be published. Do you know important that is?" 

"Yeah," He exhaled, "When is it due?" he asked each word sharply. 

"Soon," I tried to skirt around the question. 

"Dammit, Jenn. You get mad at me if I don't keep a promise to you." 

"I know, but I'm not breaking a promise. I'm simply extending the time." 

"Yeah but what you seem to have forgotten is that I won't be off when YOU decide to grace me with your presence." I cringed at the pain in his voice. 

"Alex, please." 

"Whatever, go write your paper." I bit back tears when I heard the line go dead. 

"Good job dumbass." I said to no one as I stared at the computer in front of me. "Dammit, Henry you were a pain in the ass back then and you are a pain in my ass now." I growled out as I stared at a picture of the centuries dead king. 

A week had passed since my phone conversation with Aj. To say that we had really talked since then would have been a lie. Maybe a five minute call here and there, nothing like it usually is. I understood that he was angry, but I didn't go to college for eight years to end up with nothing. The more I thought about how Aj had reacted the angrier I got. I never bitched to him about what he did, and what he had to do for his career, was it too much to ask for him to be the same way with me? 

I groaned as the phone rang as I again sat at my computer. I looked over at the caller i.d. reading Aj's phone number and I just stared at it for a while. "Fuck him." I said as I let it go to voice mail. If he was going to be an ass to me well then - what's good for the goose is good for the gander. 

It had been two days since I had talked to Aj's, I was sure he was royally pissed off at me. I shrugged to myself as I sipped my coffee, I was in the process of proofreading my dissertation so nothing could really pop my bubble right now. "Unless the power goes out." I yelped as lightening cracked outside. I quickly clicked save on my program and sent a short prayer heavenward. 

Hours had passed, and I was on the final page of my paper. My head was spinning. I was completely exhausted. My fifth cup of coffee was currently turning into a blob of something like mud and I didn't know which way was up. 

I jumped a foot in the air as the phone rang. I growled as I picked it up. I was too tired to be strong. I knew it was Aj's, he was the only one who called this late. 

"Hello." 

"About time you answer your damn phone." Aj's said snidely. 

"Oh shut up. It's too late to be mean. And I'm too tired to defend myself." 

"Good." 

"What?" 

"I said good." 

"Yeah I knew that but what did you mean by that." I felt him enter the room more than I heard him. I spun around in my desk chair to find him standing in the door way, with a look on his face that I wasn't sure I liked. He slowly walked toward me. I was suddenly awake. And I felt like lunch. "Alex?" I asked my voice shaking. I didn't know if he was mad, or pissed the hell off. "Alex?" I asked again as he neared my chair. 

"Shush." He said quietly. Too quiet. He was freaking me out. "You blow me off after you promised you would come and see me, you don't answer my phone calls for two days, and for a fat, pompous and might I add dead king." I couldn't help but grin, hell it was funny when he said it that way. 

"Alex..." I started. 

"I said shut it." I slammed my mouth shut. I realized then that he was really angry. He stood in front of me looking down at me as lightening flashed outside. _Okay that was freaky._ I said to myself. I screamed as he bent and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. 

"ALEXANDER! Put me down." 

"No, I don't take rejection well, and I have had two days to plan my revenge." 

"It wasn't rejection. I had planned on coming -" I stopped mid sentence as he slammed my bedroom door shut with his foot, 'to see you. Just a few days later." I groaned as he dropped me onto the bed roughly. "Dammit. Love you too." 

"Oh I love you and you know I do." he fished his cigarettes out of his pants pocket and threw them on my bedside table. He then began to remove his shirt, as he reached for his belt I spoke up. 

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but what the hell are you doing?" I stared into his eyes. 

"Your not stupid, what does it look like I'm doing?" 

"Looks like you are stripping. Not that I'm complaining but still don't I have a say in the matter?" 

"When you refused to answer my calls you lost your choice." 

"Oh yeah?" I said my anger building again, "You think so huh?" 

"No I know." Before I could even begin to move to get off the bed he was on top of me, his hips between my thighs. He might have looked mad but I knew the instant his body touched mine that it was only superficial. He stared down at me, he knew I could feel him through my thin shorts. He punctuated his movement with a quick thrust between our clothed bodies. I couldn't have held back the groan if I had tried, which I had, well I thought I had. Hell I don't know. He smirked down at me as he took both my wrists into one of his hands above my head, 'told you I knew." I tried to fight his hold but he just ground into me again. He lifted off of me high enough to pull my shorts down my legs. 

I gasped as he pushed his jean clad hips between my bare thighs. He released my wrist, and propped up on his elbows above me. I could see the anger in his eyes was gone. It had been replaced with something else, something that I knew and that I loved. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he looked at my lips. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. If I hadn't been looking at him I don't know that I would have know he spoke. 

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry." 

"I've just missed you so much. I'm used to being with you everyday and then your not there any more." he looked into my eyes and my heart melted. 

"I love you, even though are demanding." I said with a smile as I leaned up to kiss him gently. 

"I love you too." 

"Then prove it." I said running my nails up his back under his shirt. He sat up quickly and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it to the floor and lowered himself back down to me pulling my tank top over my head. I ran my hands up his sides and down his back as he kissed my neck slowly. I began unbuttoning his pants, not caring for anything other than him in me. "Alex, I need you. Now." He looked up at me and grinned. 

"If I didn't want you so bad right now, I�d get my revenge," he sighed, "but fuck it." He stood from the bed and stripped down then rejoined me on the bed. 

"Shut up and kiss me." I said as I pulled him down to me. 

"I'll do one better." He said as he pushed himself into me fully. I groaned loudly as he filled me completely. 

"Alex! Oh god." My body tightened against him automatically. It was always like this. I heard someone scream and I realized later it was me. As I came back to earth, I heard Aj's groaning with each thrust and I knew he was holding back trying to make it better for me. "Alex, come for me. Come in me." 

His eyes opened and he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me throughly, groaning low in his chest as he emptied his seed within me. 

"Okay, I feel better now." He said as he rolled off of me laying beside me pulling me to him. 

"Still mad?" 

"No, I got my anger out." 

"I'm sorry." 

"No your not." 

"What?" 

"You're trying to figure out a way to get me to get mad again." He said looking down at me with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Maybe, I am."


End file.
